Shoes, particularly athletic shoes, generally have an insole placed within the foot-receiving compartment when sold. The insole is positioned so that the user's foot will rest thereon while wearing the shoe. Generally, such insoles are removable and may be replaced with insoles which may employ various features of benefit to the user or the particular needs of the user's feet.